


make me your maria (i'm already on my knees)

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, smut at some point, tags will be updated as it goes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: +Itshouldn’tbe sexy, is the thing.It should beawkward, quiet and insecure and fumbled and too dumb, because she’s Kara fucking Danvers and she gets ice cream in her nose when she eats it too fast. Because she’s so pure she genuinely thoughtbangswould make her look sophisticated, because she snorts when she smiles too big and sayscoolto the dinosaur exhibit at the Science Center.But itisn’tawkward. It makes Lena’s belly drop, makes her shift her hips up to meet Kara’s thrust, throw her head back, lose her breath. She feels like she'sdying. It's maybe the hottest thing Lena’s ever heard, said in the hottest way Kara could possibly say it. Because sheisKara fucking Danvers and she’d be Lena’s moon and sun and every other star if she needed it, so being herdaddyprobably feels like a fucking walk in the park.OR, a daddy fic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1030





	make me your maria (i'm already on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna be my new smut dump, where I dump smut of these two whenever something comes to mind or I'm stuck on other fics. Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3

The first time Lena calls Kara _daddy_ , she doesn't mean it. Not in that Eartha Kitt _My Heart Belongs to Daddy_ way, at least. She's not even being serious when she says it. They're four glasses into _wine and Stargate_ night, when Kara slips her arm around her on the couch, lips pressed to her ear as she nuzzles in and asks, "Another episode, _baby_?" and it damn near breaks Lena in half.

Kara says it like it's nothing, like it's natural, like it's something she calls Lena every single day.

She says it so casually she rivals Blake Lively telling Anna Kendrick _it's all good_ after they kissed in _A Simple Favor_. _God_. It stretches Lena until she snaps, makes her heart thud and thump and crack and _ache_ , like it's saying fuck fluttery, fuck _racing_ , fuck tachycardic: it wants to jump clear out of her chest. She feels so flushed and overwhelmed and _seen_ , her only defense is to make it a _show_ , somehow, to nuzzle against Kara's lips and put on her best fake sexy voice as she says _yes_ _, daddy_ , clenching tight in the fabric of Kara's joggers when Kara coughs, gasps, sputters right against Lena's cheek.

It really only goes down hill from there.

The problem is that Lena can't _stop_ saying it, can't stop slipping it in wherever she can, batting her lashes, licking her lips, singing Beyoncé songs all _just_ so she can say _daddy_. It becomes a part of their routine--their inside joke, their little game, their little _thing_ , a way for Lena to get under Kara's skin and they _laugh_ about it _._ It sneaks into their life like little things do, without much forethought or _second thought_ about it, weaving into their existence until it's been with them long enough to be an unspoken expectation.

The best part, though, is that it doesn't have to be a big deal, a Thing, a conversation, because it's a joke, it's a joke, it's just a _joke._ It's just something they _do_ , something they _say_ , but it's not who they _are._ It doesn't matter if it makes Lena feel like she's boiling inside every time the word leaves her mouth, doesn't matter that whispering it makes the _red_ cascade over Kara's cheeks as the blood floods in like an overflowing river. It doesn't matter that they're both visibly _affected_ by it, because it's weird, _fuck_ , it's _weird_ , and it's just. A joke.

Or, at least Lena keeps telling herself that and _telling herself that_ , but.

It's much less of a joke when Kara has her on her back one night, when she has the strap buried deep inside her, breath _hot_ , voice dragging out low and silky against Lena’s ear as she whispers _: jesus, you’re so wet, you’re taking it so good, you look so pretty with your legs wrapped around me, be a good girl, come for daddy_ , breath staggering for just a second, before she adds, _daddy's sweet babygirl._

It _shouldn’t_ be sexy, is the thing.

It should be _awkward_ , quiet and insecure and fumbled and too dumb, because she’s Kara fucking Danvers and she gets ice cream in her nose when she eats it too fast. Because she’s so pure she genuinely thought _bangs_ would make her look sophisticated, because she snorts when she smiles too big and says _cool_ to the dinosaur exhibit at the Science Center.

But it _i_ _sn’t_ awkward.

It makes Lena’s belly drop, makes her shift her hips up to meet Kara’s thrust, throw her head back, lose her breath. She feels like she's _dying_. It's maybe the hottest thing Lena’s ever heard, said in the hottest way Kara could possibly say it. Because she _is_ Kara fucking Danvers and she’d be Lena’s moon and sun and every other star if she needed it, so being her daddy probably feels like a fucking walk in the park.

It keeps spiraling after that.

It's like it never stops _evolving_ —goes from a joke to something serious, from a _sex thing_ to something _more._ To something Lena says when she presses her face in Kara’s shirt after a long day, when she wants her to take over and make decisions and make the world feel a little better. It’s a way for Lena to say she trusts Kara, to ask to be taken care of, to tell her she’s tired of worrying about her brother and her mother and being CEO, _being shot at_. To tell her she’s tired of the press and the media and everyone’s opinion about the state of her soul or which side her moral judgement falls on. To tell her that she's angling for _something_ , and maybe she doesn't quite know what it is, but she _knows_ Kara will figure it out, and. It's a lot packed in one word, she knows that, too, but it _fits_ for them.

It fits in a way Lena can't explain, like gears clicking into place somewhere deep inside her, like it's _just right_ and she's home and she doesn't have to worry anymore. It fits because they've been this way forever, they just never really had _the word_ for it.

It _fits_ because Lena's always felt small around Kara, in a _good_ way, because Kara's tall and strong and firm and _takes care_ of her. Because Kara protects her, loves her, hugs around her every night until she's sure Lena's fallen asleep, so fucking nurturing Lena didn't know anyone _could_ be that gentle. It fits because Kara's always been her daddy when she stops to think about it, always been _that person_ for Lena in one way or another, and adding _the label_ just made it that more clear.

Some nights she still gets in her head about it, though. She worries that it's weird or bad or dumb, too toxic and too masculine in too many wrong ways. She worries that she'll tire Kara out with it, that one day she won't love Lena enough to put up with this _stupid_ thing.

But Kara's always quick to calm her down. She's always quick to tell her how she loves it, too, how she also feels _seen_ , how amazing it is that Lena trusts her as a person she can _let go_ with. She tells her how much she thinks about it, how awkward it feels every time it affects her deeper than she thought it could. She tells Lena how vulnerable it makes her feel, how she can't even say the word _out loud_ most times considering she's almost too _shy_ to think it. How she gets so stirred up whenever Lena gets that look in her eyes like she _wants_ her to take over.

Because she's tasked with a lot of fucking _things_ and a lot of fucking responsibilities, but this is the only place in her life she's ever really _felt_ in control. She tells Lena she's right there on that boat _with_ her, and she's not going anywhere, so there's no need to worry about it.

So, yeah, it started as a joke for them, something that flew under the radar, tucked between cleared throats and forced giggling, blushing faces and awkward transitions. It started tentative and shy and neither one of them was in their element, neither one of them was _sure_.

But _now_ they are, now it's the only way they want to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3


End file.
